dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fused Zamasu (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Anime: Revere Him! Praise Him! Fusion Zamasu's Explosive Birth!! Manga: Zamas's Final Trump Card Fanga: "Tale of Two Coolers Saga |Race=1/2 Shinjin-1/2 Saiyan |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 796 (erased from existence as Infinite Zamasu; unaltered timeline) Age 950 (erased from existence; altered timeline) |Address= |Allegiance= Zamases |Occupation=Supreme Kai (anime) Unofficial Supreme Kai (manga) Supreme Kai/God of Destruction (Age 950) |FamConnect= Present Fused Zamasu (main counterpart) Infinite Zamasu (manifested will/evolved self) Fused EX Zamasu (counterpart) Gomasu (EX Fusion counterpart) }} Fused Zamasu is the potara of Fusion of Future Zamasu and Goku Black. He became a villainous Protagonist during the Dark Empire Saga. Biography Fused Zamasu returns in a Time Fragment after the parallel quest station became affected during the Time Crusade. He battles against Future Trunks and Future Goten before unfusing into a Semi-Fused State. His fusees were later revived to assist the Time Patrol in stopping the Dark Empire while Future Zamasu's immortality stripped from. During the final battle with Demon Realm Kid Buu - Fused Zamasu sacrificed himself and his existence to stop him by using a delayed Hakai. Chronoa word later restore the timeline to original flow prior to Ultra Cooler's Time Fragments changing history thus erasing his fight with Chilada, but decided to keep the events that occurred during the Dark Empire Saga intact, and thus his original fate was restored despite the current timeline still including him. As a result; Fused Zamasu never redeemed himself as far as the Timeline was concerned and Chronoa chose not to revive him. techniques and special abilities *Flight *Continuous Energy Bullet *Immortality **Regeneration *Saiyan Power *Alteration-type ki manipulation technique - Used in the Anime and later used in the Fanga against Rola **Barrier of Light - Used in the Anime as a technique and side-along form with Super Saiyan Rosé, but used in the Fanga as a technique and side-along form with Upgraded Super Saiyan Rosé. ***Wall of Light - Anime only ***Lightning of Absolution ***Blades of Judgement **Violent Fierce God Slicer ***Super Saiyan Rosé Azure Dragon Sword *Combined Black Power Ball **Black Ball Rain **Divine Wrath **Holy Wrath *Saiyan Shield *Hakai **Delayed Hakai - Channelling his energy into his fist; he was able to cause the effect of Hakai to occur after sometime of using his ability. *Portal Opening **Illusion Smash Forms and transformations Super Saiyan Rosé As result of Goku Black still being in the Super Saiyan Rosé, he is in constant Super Saiyan Rosé for his base form. As one cannot power down should one or both fusees are transformed form prior to fusion. Halo In the anime; by creating the Barrier of Light, Fused Zamasu takes on his "Halo" state. In this form; Fused Zamasu is capable of utilising his numerous purposes, but it's primary function is defence - though it can be destroyed by a powerful enough attack. Corrupted In the anime after being damaged by Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken Goku; he used to Light of Justice on himself. He becomes larger and more muscular while his right arm becomes oversized and mutated result in a "Grotesque State". This is result of his body being imbalanced due to Goku Black being mortal while Future Zamasu being Immortal. In the manga and fanga; after his 1 hour is up for his fusion, his body enters a Semi-Fused State as result of Goku Black and Future Zamasu being technically the same person resulting in his "Semi-Fused State". Gigantification As a result of his anger at losing to Vegito; bulks himself up and grows to become huge, amplifying his power even further at the cost of his speed. Infinite Zamasu In the anime; after Future Trunks destroyed his body that was only Semi-Immortal due to Goku Black, Fused Zamasu still survived due to immortality of Future Zamasu. A bodiless, omnipresent, non-corporeal form. In the manga; as result of Fused Zamasu DNA struggling to be one due to his immortaility, he enters an evolved state after his fusion was up. In this form; he looks exactly like Fused Zamasu's base form and his immortality has reached to even greater heights. Upgraded Super Saiyan Rosé After fusing in Age 950; Fused Zamasu is permanently in the Upgraded Super Saiyan Rosé and while his bangs are the same in his regular Super Saiyan Rosé form while his hair is more rigid and stands up. He gains the glow that comes with the form and burns through stamina at a lesser pace. Category:Erased Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Shinjin Category:Supreme Kai Category:God of Destruction Category:Fusions Category:Potara Fusions Category:Gods Category:Characters with Immortality Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains Category:Main Villains